madanfandomcom-20200216-history
LN Volume 9 Chapter 3
Synopsis Part 1: Elen and Eugene (Summary) Two days after her and Liza's battle against Ilda, Elen arrived to Litomyšl with her 30 Leitmeritz horseman. Arriving the Duke of Pardu's mansion, Elen met Eugene and his family and give them a friendly smile. Then, Elen and Eugene went into his office to discuss about the conflict between him and Ilda, which Eugene feared the conflict would not only easily to be suppressed, even with both Vanadis. While grief over those who were involved in the conflict, Eugene told Elen to keep his ascension as Zhcted next king as a secret to anyone, including to his family. Elen is surprised about the news and congratulated Eugene for the enthronement, much to Eugene's embarrassment. Elen then asked Eugene reason behind Ilda's hostility towards him, which quickly disappointed for unable to find answers as Eugene didn't know. Eugene then asked Elen about her recent troubles, which Elen denied such . Concerned over his former protege, Eugene could only give her an advice for not to overdone something personal, which Elen took it in heart. The following day, Elen and her troop bid farewell to Eugene and his family before departing for Leitmeritz. Part 2: Something About Urz (Summary) In Bydgauche, the Lebus Army held Ilda captive with his willing surrender. Despite his defeat to Vanadis, Ilda yield no grudge against them and quietly led the Lebus Army to the castle, all for his soldiers sake. Liza asked Ilda if he was ready for his punishment for ignited an ambush behind them, which Ilda instead humbly listened to Liza advice. He then praised Liza for having Urz, who see him as skillful archer and tactician which not even Bydgauche's elite soldiers possessed. Even with Ilda's compliment, the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis didn't smile and bow to Ilda and told him that she would deliver his compliment to Tigre herself. While Naum wonder if it is okay to leave the incident, Liza would tell Naum that she would handle this. It is later revealed that before her battle against Ilda, she had send her messenger to Zhcted, which she will bare the consequences even Ilda did not direct go to Silesia. Furthermore should she had Ilda came along the journey to Silesia would take more 6 days, and she cannot afford to held any anymore delays due to her 20 day absence. Liza turned her back to see both Naum and Urz (Tigre), who didn't boast even in the war's aftermath and chat with some friendly soldiers. She summoned Urz (Tigre) to come forth and he immediately came to her. Instead, Liza stared deeply upon Urz(Tigre) and suspected about his true identity and begin to wonder if she can either summon her men to escort Tigre back to Lebus. Despite her assumption over Urz(Tigre) real identity, she denied it in heart as she thought Elen has lack of "evidence" and she still claimed him as Urz. She later tell Urz (Tigre) to being along with his horse and and lower his head, much to Urz's confusion. She is then deliver Ilda's praise and smile while she touch his head, caused her to blushed red. After Urz thanked for the the compliment, the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis then turned away before she tell Naum to keep her feeling towards Urz (Tigre) as a secret, much to his shock and awe. Part 3: The Secret Void Vanadis's Hidden Ambitions (Summary) In Silesia, Viktor summons Valentina regarding the conflict between Ilda and Eugene. Because he knew both Eugene and Ilda as Zhcted's loyal subjects, the king asks Valentina about the reason behind their conflict, which she lies by accusing Eugene's assassination attempt onto Ilda via a poison vodka while requests to be a mediator for both sides. Viktor however initially refuses due to his suspicions. Through Valentina's persuasion however, he reluctantly pointed her as one despite his skepticism towards her mediating skills. While exits the Throne Room, Valentina remarked over King Victor's suspicions while hoping her "mediator-role" would solve her problems. She stops in mid-way while looking at the royal garden while indulging it's beauty. In the same time, Valentina also remembers her past, where she harbored a strong resentment towards Zhcted for not recognizing her family as one of the kingdom's nobility. She also planning to divide Zhcted in several factions, like Brune and Assavre before, and tends to use them to gain her advantage to dethrone Viktor and place herself as Zhcted's queen. To fulfill her vile dream however, Valentina needs to keep her fellow Vanadis away from her conquest for power. She also thinking about Osterode since she considered it as treasured land even with it's poor beginning while vows to reach the throne as fast as possible, even she had to resort immoral tactics. Later, the Void Vanadis also learns about Ganelon and Greast's departure for Brune to wreak more havoc to weaken Queen Regin's reign. However, she pays lesser concerns about them as long the chaos did not reach Osterode, while smirked as if her victory is almost in her reach. Part 4: The Vanadis's apology to Marthus(Summary) ---Coming Soon!--- Part 5: Journey to Lebus (Summary) ---Coming Soon!--- Part 6: The Ill-Return of Ganelon and Greast (Summary) In some bar in a port town of Plage, some merchants discussed about Brune after the Civil War and Regin's reign as the Queen of Zhcted. However, they were disagreed over Brune's peaceful state as one of them discontent over Regin's reign, whose complained about her decision of giving "gifts" to Zhcted as they wonder if Brune has lost its power. Then the merchants meet an unknown cloaked man, who suggested to steal the Durandal Sword from Regin, which he claimed as represents her source of her influence. Despite their initial confusion, the merchants would heed his suggestion without even make any thoughts. The cloaked man then revealed as none other than Greast, who was under Ganelon's orders to create a confusion within Brune. With his plan for chaos is now in motion, Greast smirked as if he can now enjoy Brune's anarchy once again. Characters *Eleonora Viltaria *Eugene Shevarin *Ilda Kurtis *Elizaveta Fomina *Naum *Urz *King Viktor *Valentina Glinka Estes *Limlisha *Mashas Rodant *Titta *Charon Anquetil Greast Trivia Unanswered Questions *Although Valentina's scheme for tricking both Eugene and Ilda into an almost civil war almost succeed, she had to be wary to her other "threats" especially King Victor and other fellow Vanadis. And even though she managed to keep Elen, Liza, Mila and Sofy from her conquest for power, she still has troubles to deal with other Vanadis since she didn't have enough information about them. Among those are, **Any vague information about Olga, the Wandering Earth Vanadis who is only known for involvement in Asvarre Civil War with Tigre. **Leginas has yet have to choose the next Vanadis since Sasha's passing. Source Reference Category:Light Novel Chapter Category:Volume 9